Handheld electronic devices are commonly used to store and display messages. Devices that are enabled for wireless communication may also be used for sending and receiving messages. Where possible, the devices have been provided with a messaging application having a user interface similar to the user interface found for similar applications on a desktop computer. Also, some of the messaging applications that run on handheld electronic devices have mechanisms to reduce the risk of outbound e-mails having their contents exposed by way of illicit interception. Possible mechanisms include encryption software for creating encrypted e-mails.
In addition to encrypting e-mails, it is possible that the security risk can be reduced further by additional means. For example, through the use of PGP™ (Pretty Good Privacy) software, it is possible to mark a message so that it can only be viewed (in the PGP™ application) with a “secure” viewer. Forcing the message to be viewed in this viewer means the message will be viewed in a tempest resistant font. A possible limitation of this PGP™ method is that it only addresses how to view certain data at the node of the message receiver.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve methods and systems for keeping secure message parts of e-mails protected.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.